Moments
by JamieSpencer4
Summary: Moments from Alexis and Kevin's life together. A continuation of my story, Decisions.
1. Chapter 1

The Double Date...

I wanted tonight to go well. Not just for me, but everyone. I only asked Ryan, because dad had been hounding me for weeks. I was actually surprised he agreed to it. I told him, we could just bail on it, but he was persistent on going. My dad nearly, jumped out of his skin when I told him we were going a double date. He proceeded to pick me up and twirl me around, like he did when I was 7. I begged him to just be relaxed about it. He finally calmed down and agreed to stay that way. I seemed to be the only one who found it weird that we all would be going on a double date. Maybe I was the weird one.

"When will Ryan be here?" Dad asked, pacing the floor. It was kind of funny.

"He'll be here. Calm down." I rubbed his arm.

"He's so cute when he is impatient." Beckett said, observing him. I laughed.

"Handsome, not cute."

"Not just handsome." She said, with a grin. "Ruggedly handsome."

"Alexis, this is why I love this woman, she gets me." He gave her a very loud kiss. There was a knock at the door.

"God, I think I am going to be sick." I said, heading towards the door. I heard giggling from behind me. They were like teenagers.

I opened the door to find nobody. I stood there for a few seconds. Was there a knock or did I imagine it? I peeked out and saw a very nervous Kevin Ryan, leaning against the wall. I wasn't sure what to do. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him. He looked up and gave me a smile.

"You look amazing." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you. So, what are we doing in the hall?" I asked, with a small laugh.

"I don't know if I can do this?"

"Do what?"

"The double date." He said, looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"What? You said, that this would be fun. You were the one reassuring me about it."

"I know, but on the way over here I just kept thinking that I wouldn't know how to act."

I squinted at him. "What?"

"I don't know how to act around you, with your dad right there."

I nodded. "Well, as long as we don't have sex on the table I am sure, we will be okay." He gave a small laugh. "Come on, all you have to do is just be you. It will be fine." I made him look at me. "I promise. I won't let you embarrass either one of us." I smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled and pulled me close for a kiss.

"Come on, lets go in. Its not like this will be your first time meeting him. You work with the both of them almost everyday." I tried to make him feel at ease. I interlocked our hands and smiled.

"How can I let you down?" He asked, with a smile. His smile always gave me butterflies.

"Lets not find that out." I pulled him off the wall. "Take deep breaths, it really helps." I pulled him to the door. "Ready?" I asked, as he took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand and nodded. Tonight was going to be great. I was having dinner with my Dad, Beckett, who was quickly becoming a best friend, and the man of my dreams. Could live get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

It was always easy to lose track of time. I knew that, but I couldn't believe it was Christmas. Time went by so quickly. The year had gone by so quick. So many things had happened. Grams moved out and was living with the man she swore up and down was the love of her life. Of course, I supported her and I was happy for her, but it was weird, not having her around. I missed her. Dad would never admit it, but he missed her too.

Then Dad and Kate finally set a date and got married. It was really the most magical day. Leave it to my Dad to give her everything he knew she wanted. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was stunning. I was one of her bridesmaids. She wanted me to be the maid of honor, but that job seemed perfect for Lanie, not me. Dad's groomsmen were Ryan and Esposito. When Dad asked them, they seemed shocked. It didn't know why. He had know them for years. How could they not know how much they meant to him? The ceremony was perfect. The reception was a blast. I had never danced so much in my life. Ryan nearly made my feet fall off, but despite that, I had never had so much fun.

The biggest surprise came later that night, when Dad told me that Kate was pregnant. I had to fight back tears as I hugged him and congratulated him over and over again. He told me he was worried, I might feel weird, not being his only child, but how could I not get excited over the fact that I was going to be a big sister.

Feeling the need to leave the nest, after all Dad and Kate were starting their life together and they needed all the space they could have, I decided to start looking for an apartment, but Ryan begged me for weeks to move in with him. I didn't want to move too quickly with him, but I couldn't say no to his face and those bright blue eyes and he knew it. I gave in and said, yes. I had never seen him so excited before. He was like a child, helping me pack my stuff and moving me into his place. Our place, he kept reminding me. I couldn't get used to having life, work out just they way I wanted it. Miracles, seemed rare, but I had an abundance of them. I wasn't complaining. I loved my life and everyone in it. And I was never going to take anything for granted. Never.

"Alexis, are you going to help with the tree?" Dad asked.

I turned away from the window finding my dad covered in tinsel. I laughed.

"Sure." I walked over. "I thought you would have had the tree up and decorated weeks ago." I started taking tinsel off of him.

"I usually do, but things have been so busy lately, I haven't had much time." I pouted. He had a lot going on. Dealing with Gram and I being gone, being newly married and expecting a baby, and on top of all that he was on a deadline with his publisher.

"You know if you ever need help with anything, I will be more than happy to help." He looked up and smiled.

"I know, but you have your own stuff to deal with."

"I can make time to help you."

"I will think about it." He said, giving me a hug. "I miss having you around, kiddo." He said, squeezing me.

"I know what you mean. It's kind of strange not being here." I said, stepping back.

''Well you know this will always be your home."

"I know, but its going to get crowded here in the next few months."

He smiled. Everything in the loft had been baby proofed a couple weeks after they knew Kate was pregnant. They were so excited. I was excited too. I was tired of being an only child.

"So how is Kate doing, with being here all the time?"

"She isn't liking it one bit. She wants to be there, but Captain Gates would never allow that. Neither would I." I smiled.

"Ryan told me, she calls him and Esposito all the time." I laughed.

"Well that's Kate. She never allow herself time to relax."

We got the tree decorated about an hour later. It looked great. I loved this time of the year. Decorating the tree and loft, but soon, that wouldn't be my job anymore. It made me sad. I looked around, wondering if this was the last time I would be putting up a Christmas tree with dad. I was happy he and Kate were starting their own family, but I wasn't quite ready for all of the changes involved in that.

"You coming for dinner tomorrow night?" Dad asked, walking me to the door.

"Duh, I wouldn't miss it for anything." He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "Remember that you can ask me for help anytime. You can count on me." I reminded him.

"I know. I always do." I smiled.

"See you tomorrow." pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." He said, waving bye, before I left.

I got back to the apartment after taking a walk through the park. Something I did quite frequently. The snow made it all that much better. I opened the door to find Ryan and Esposito sitting on the floor Indian style, playing a video game. I smiled. They were such weirdoes. I closed the door and put my coat on the hanger.

"Hey babe. How'd it go at Castle's?" Ryan asked, turning around to look at me.

"Good. Really good. Hadn't seen him in a while. It was good spending time with him." I sat on the couch behind them. Ryan reached up and gave me a kiss.

"So how did your guys' day go?" I asked, as Ryan pulled me into his lap.

"I've just been kicking his ass all day." Esposito answered.

"He wishes. I have been dominating him." He said, picking up his controller. Esposito and I exchanged a look and immediately started laughing. "What?" Ryan whined.

"I have seen you guys play this game many times. I love you, but we all know that you suck at this game." The look on his face made Esposito and I burst out laughing again.

After regaining our composure, Espo got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going?" Ryan asked.

"Home, to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Your official first Christmas with Lanie. Nervous?"

"Hell no, bro. I got this covered." He said, zipping his coat.

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

He gave him a weird look. "Alexis, I can't reach, will you smack him upside his head for me?"

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"You guys have fun." Espo said, before walking to the door.

"Let me know how it goes tomorrow."

"I already know how its going to go. Perfect. You'll see."

"Yeah, we will." Ryan waved to him.

"Bye Alexis." He smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ryan grabbed me and tossed me to the ground, making me laugh and scream at the same time. He hovered over me with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You."

"Why?"

"Hard not to." He said, before leaning down and kissing me. Kissing was something I always dreaded with Ashley and Pi. It was like they were trying to prove something, but with Kevin, it was the complete opposite. Every time his lips touched mine, it was new. I knew I would never get tired of kissing him. He pushed off of me and stood up.

"Come on." He whispered.

"Where?"

"Bedroom." He answered. "Unless you don't want..." Before he could finish his sentence, I was already standing.

"Let's go." I smiled.

"As you wish." He lifted me up and started walking towards our room.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I landed on the bed, I was basically already in tears, from laughing. Ryan had attacked me when I got home from work. We hadn't had really seen each other in weeks. Between us both working and with me taking some more college course classes, it was almost impossible to get alone time. So when I came home expecting to be alone, I was at a loss, when I walked through the door and saw that Ryan was there. Before, I could say or do anything his lips were on mine.

"Someone is excited to see me." I said, as soon as his lips moved from my lips to my neck.

"Are you kidding? That's the biggest understatement I've heard in awhile." He pulled my jacket off and threw on the floor. "You aren't excited to see me?" He asked.

"Like you need to ask that." I was in the middle of unbuckling his belt when my phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." He begged, but soon his phone was ringing as well. He stopped kissing me and looked at his phone. "What are the chances of that?" He said, before getting up. I reached on the nightstand and grabbed my phone.

"Its Dad." I told him.

"It's Espo."

We both froze. I snapped out of it quickly and answered the phone.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Yes." He replied calmly. "Just when you get the chance, I would very much like you to come to hospital, because your baby sibling will be here soon." I nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh my god! I'll be right there!" I leaped off the bed and nearly ran into the door, luckily Ryan was there to stop me. "I'm on my way Dad, don't let that baby out until, I get there!" I hung up the phone and bolted for the door.

"Babe, you need shoes." Ryan called, as I opened the door. I looked down and saw them laying on the floor. I quickly slipped them on.

"Come on! Let's go. Let's go!" I rushed him.

"I'm coming!" He called from the bedroom. I was nearly jumping up and down when he came out. He had an amused look on his face.

"Ready?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yes, let's go." He laughed at my eagerness. I couldn't help it. Everyday I got more excited about meeting my little brother or sister. Dad and Kate wanted it to be a surprise. I could understand that, but it still drove me insane. I wanted to know so badly.

When we arrived at the hospital I was more calm than when we left. Ryan and I walked hand in hand into the hospital. We found Gram, Esposito, Lanie and Kate's father in the waiting room. Gram and Lanie quickly came over and hugged me.

"Anything, yet?" I asked.

"No, dear, he hasn't come out since we have been here, maybe that means she is delivering." Gram said. I sighed. This was agonizing, I just so badly wanted to be back there. I sat down and started tapping my foot on the floor. After an hour of small talk between everyone, we all jumped when dad came out of the door. I ran to him.

"So?" I asked.

He had a huge smile on his face and looked around. "Everyone is fine. Mother and baby are both as happy as can be." I let out a huge sigh as everyone congratulated him.

"So?" I asked.

"Baby is 6lbs 14oz. Perfect." He smiled at me. I gave him a huge hug.

"Jim, she wants to see you." He called over to Kate's father.

"Fine by me." He started to go through the door, but stopped. "So I am I going to be meeting my granddaughter or grandson?" He asked. I pulled back, so I could hear perfectly.

"You will be meeting, your grandson." He smiled. Everyone smiled.

"Name?" I asked, anxiously.

"We haven't decided, yet." They hadn't though of a name? That wasn't like my dad. They had dozens of names picked out for boys and girls. I looked up at him. He looked exhausted. I gave him another hug. I couldn't believe our family was getting bigger.

I was sitting down tapping my foot against the floor when I noticed someone walk up to me. It was Lanie.

"Hey girl, want to walk to the cafeteria with me?" She asked.

I nodded and followed her out.

"Where are you taking her?" Ryan asked, Lanie.

"To the cafeteria. You'll het her back."

"I better." He smiled, then winked at me. Giving me butterflies, as always.

Once were down the hall Lanie, turned and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"So, how are things going with you guys?" She was such a gossip. Good thing, I was as well. I smiled.

"We're doing great. Can't believe how lucky I am to have him in my life."

"Well he feels the same way about you. Javier is always telling me that he never shuts up about you." She smiled. I laughed.

"So any talks about you two getting married?" That question, floored me. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What?" I nearly screamed. She widened her gaze on me.

"Lanie, that's a little too soon, don't you think?"

"You love each other, right?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes. I love him, practically more than anything." I said.

"Well, then that's all that matters. There doesn't need to be a set time frame of when you get married." She looked at me like I way crazy.

"Oh really?" I asked. "So when are you and Espo getting married?" I asked, with a slight smile.

She looked around then pulled me down an empty hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tell anyone and I will not be happy with you." She warned.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out a diamond ring. I froze.

"Wow." I said, looking at the ring. "What the hell is that? Is that what I think it is?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes. Its an engagement ring. Javi purposed. We just want to keep it secret for awhile."

"Oh my god!" I couldn't believe it. "Its about time. Wait, why are you tell me?" I asked.

"I used to be terrified of marriage and everything that went along with it. Then Javi and I got together again and things just clicked for me. I don't need to be afraid of anything that involves him." I smiled. "And you missy, you need to realize that too. I know Kevin. He will undoubtedly, purpose. I don't know when of course, but you need to be ready for that."

"Lanie, I don't think marriage is on his mind."

"You got defensive when I mentioned marriage. Kevin loves you and that mean's marriage will be in your future and you need to be ready for it, like I got ready for it."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I care for you both very much. I see the way he looks at you. I just don't want to see either of you hurt, when the question is asked."

I was going to say something, but my phone rang. It was Dad. "I have to take this." I told her and she nodded with a smile.

"Hey." I answered.

"Want to come meet your baby brother?" He asked.

"Of course. I will be right there." I hung up and darted back. Lanie's words burning through my mind. Marriage couldn't be on Ryan's mind. Could it?

Kate was asleep when I walked through the door with Ryan in tow. Dad was sitting in a chair holding him. My brother. He looked so happy sitting there holding him.

"Hey!" He greeted us in a whisper.

"Hi." I said, walking over. I looked down to see him. He was beautiful. He looked like Kate. I smiled. "He's so tiny. Can I?" I motioned towards him.

"Sure, you can sit right here." He said, getting up. I sat down and waited as Dad put him in my arms. I looked down at him and was amazed by how much he already looked like Kate. I smiled, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to be one of those people who couldn't handle their emotions around babies. I was sure Ryan and Dad were talking, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything, but this little person in my arms. He wiggled around moved his arms. I was almost sure he was going to start crying, but he didn't. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was beginning to feel a lot like a stalker. I couldn't help it though. I couldn't believe there wasn't a name for him. It didn't seem right. He needed a name.

"Alexis?" I heard, but it seemed far away. I looked up to see my Dad smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, looking back down.

"You have been holding him for awhile."

"I know."

"He needs to eat, so can I get him back?"

I frowned. I didn't want to stop holding him, but I gave in and nodded.

He bent down and picked him up. "Come on, buddy, lets try and wake up, mommy." He said, to his newborn son.

"Mommy?" I said. "That's going to be odd." I laughed standing up.

"Yes it will." He smiled down at his bundle of joy.

I smiled. I couldn't be more happy for him than in this moment. A little bit after that Ryan and I decided to leave, so Dad and Kate could be together. I made my dad promise to tell me as soon as they picked a name for him. He promised I would be the first person to know. When we got back to the apartment. I noticed Ryan looking at me. The amused face turned into a smile.

"What?"

"Seeing you today, with the baby, I don't know. You just looked made for it." He cupped my face and kissed me, before going into the kitchen. I smiled. So he was watching me today? Maybe Lanie was right. Maybe Ryan wanted something more. The only question to be answered was, did I want more? I looked over to see a picture on the wall of Ryan and I about 3 weeks after we get back together. I thought only briefly about how my life was without him. It hurt. I never wanted to feel that way ever again. I loved Ryan. There was no doubt it. Was I ready for more? Marriage? A baby? I smiled. I was ready for anything as long as Ryan was there with me.

AN: Any suggestions on names for Castle and Kate's son? I would love some feedback! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but it was really hard to write and I didn't want to put too much into it and ruin the storyline.

Four months later...

Sometimes, life is not fair. Sometimes it is great. People fall in love. People get married. They have children. All good things. Sometimes, when the good stuff is happening, bad stuff comes with it. Break ups. Getting fired from a job. Losing people you care about. This is basic knowledge. We all know good and bad things happen. You would think when the bad stuff happened, we would be able to handle it. Well if you are like me and thought you could handle the bad, because it couldn't possibly ruin the good stuff, you would be wrong. The night I got that phone call was the worst. It sent chills through my body. I remember going numb and staying that way for the following days.

I was sitting on the couch at my dad's place. The place looked different since they had brought home Dylan. They had finally picked a name for him. Dylan Alexander Castle. Since they had brought him home I was here more than I was at apartment. I wanted to be there to help Dad and Kate as much as possible. They would never ask for help even if they needed it, so I was just there so they wouldn't have to ask. Gram would watch him when I was busy with school and work. I didn't know what would happen now, when we would all be busy, that might need to get a sitter. I looked up and saw Kate in the corner of the room holding Dylan and crying. I made a promise to come here and not shed a single tear. I got up and walked over to Kate.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, with the best smile I could put on.

She smiled at me and then looked down at Dylan. She nodded and handed him to me. "Thank you. I have been crying on and off all day." She wiped her eyes.

"I love holding him, plus he is a good distraction from everything going on." I noticed he was wet. "Speaking od distractions, I am going to change his diaper." I said, before walking towards the stairs.

"Alexis, I can do that." She offered.

"It's okay. I don't mind it."

As I was walking to head upstairs, Ryan cut me off. "Everything okay?"

I nodded. "Dylan needs a diaper change, I will be back down."

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?"

"Everything is fine." I smiled. He was always so sweet, but especially over the past few days. "I'll see in a few minutes." I kissed him on the cheek, before going upstairs. I walked into the room that used to be mine. It was strange at first, but I got over it. Now it was his room. I put him down in the crib and stopped. Something didn't feel right. I turned to my right and saw Dad sitting in the corner in a chair. Tear soaked cheeks. I couldn't handle seeing him this way. I turned around and went back to changing Dylan. Within a few moments, I heard shuffling and then felt him standing by me. Dylan looked up and smiled, a real smile at him, which caused Dad to chuckle.

"He looks more like Kate everyday. He even has her smile." He said, in a hoarse voice. "Not a bit of me in there, which I am not complaining. I want him to be like Kate. Smart, strong, calm, kind, honest, brave, you know, everything that makes her perfect."

"Give it time, I think once he gets older and develops more of a personality, piece of you will start to show through." By time I got done with changing his diaper he was asleep. I looked down and smiled.

"He better not be as theatrical as your grandmother." We both chuckled and then it quieted down. I turned and looked at him. The lump in my throat kept getting bigger.

"I'm not ready to go back down there. Everyone talking and asking me if I am okay, its just too much."

He rubbed my shoulder. "Why do you think I was hiding up here?" He sighed.

"It's so strange. Its like a huge chunk of my life is gone." I got choked up and stopped.

"I know, sweetie. Same here." He wrapped me up in a hug. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I made a promise. "I'm just glad she got to meet and spend time with Dylan." I felt the tears welling up. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them. Suddenly, I felt Dad's body shake. Well if he was already crying, would it be so wrong for me to cry to? It didn't matter. They came and I just let them flow. Gram once told me it was never good to hide emotions. She never hid hers. She told me it was therapeutic to have a good cry. That it would help. After a good cry, you will always feel better. I don't know how long Dad and I stood there, crying, but it didn't matter. This was something that needed to be done. It was part of the process and I was glad Dad was there with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's POV...

"Javi, just move it over there!" I was getting frustrated.

"Where bro? I don't understand and you are yelling and it is driving me insane!"

"We have to get everything perfect!" I was stressing like never before.

"I know man, I know, but we have been at this for hours." He sighed. "Just chill out and take a deep breath.

I tried to do it, but my nerves wouldn't allow it.

"Okay, lets move the couch over by the sliding doors." I tried to lower my voice.

"That we can do."

We had been here almost all day. I had to get everything perfect though. This wasn't something I was going to rush through. I mean this was the second and the last time I was ever going to purpose. It needed to be well planned. Not how I purposed to Jenny, that was too on the spot. This needed to special for her.

After everything was out of the way. I started sitting out candles all over the room.

"How long until she gets here?" Javi asked. I looked at my watch.

"Twenty minutes."

"Alright. Well that's my cue." He slapped my shoulder. "I'm going to get out of here."

I nodded.

"Bro, she loves you. You love her. This night is going to go perfect. Don't sweat it."

I took a deep breathe. He was right. I loved her, she loved me. She would say yes. Or would she runaway. I shook my head. Get it together man. Now isn't the time to back out.

"I know." I smiled at him. "Thanks for the help today."

"You owe my bro. Today was the first time in weeks Lanie and I have both had a day off." He joked.

"Tell Lanie, I said hey." I said, walking him to the door.

"Text or call me and let me know what happened."

"Definitely." I smiled.

"Promise me. I want to be the first call you make." It almost sounded like a threat.

"I promise. You will be my first call." I assured him. Javi looked at me and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

He laughed. "You look like a lost puppy. Man up, already. She will say yes. We all know she will." He patted me on the arm and left. I let out a laugh and closed the door. After lighting all the candles and putting on soft music, I turned off the lights and tried to calm myself, for what was possibly going to be the best night of my life.

Alexis' POV...

"Kate, I have to get home." I whined, she had been making me hangout with her all day, not that I minded being around her. I just wanted to go home and relax with Ryan.

"What? You aren't having fun?" She asked, scooping up another handful of popcorn. She grabbed her phone when it rang, bit didn't answer it. Which was not like her.

"I am. I just want to get home. Ryan has been there all day, he has only had Javi and video games to keep him busy. He might be going crazy." I joked. "Plus, I miss him." I was hoping she would understand.

"Okay. I get it. Thanks for today, I had fun, having a mommy free day." She smiled.

"No problem. I will call you tomorrow about lunch, okay?"

She nodded and stood up. "Talk to you then." She hugged me.

"Tell Dad and Dylan, I say Hi and I love them."

"I will." She smiled. "Hope you and Ryan have a wonderful night together. I know you guys, haven't been able to spend much time together." I nodded.

"Thanks. See you later."

I closed the door behind me and sighed. I was finally free. I bolted out of the building, deciding to take the stairs.

Once I was in my car, I knew I was only a few minutes from seeing Ryan. I raced home. After the long day I had just had, I just wanted to see him. He always knew the right thing to say and do. Always. With any luck I could talk him into rubbing my feet.

I texted him, letting him know I was only a few blocks away. I decided to stop and get gas. While pumping gas, I nearly fell asleep. I snapped out of it, when I realized I got gasoline all over my feet. I sighed. Could this get any worse. I would take a shower when I got home.

I walked upstairs to the apartment, feeling more and more tired with every step. I barely had my eyes open when I opened the door. It was dark, which was weird, I looked down the hall and saw some light, so I followed it into the living room. There were candles everywhere. I took a double take, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Why would there be candles everywhere? I heard music playing. I walked further in and saw Ryan, standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. He smiled, obviously amused, by my reaction. I smiled.

"What's all this?" I asked, almost certain, I already knew the answer. My heart was beating very fast.

"I have a question for you." He walked closer and knelt down in front of me. I was right. I was actually right and a little scared.

"Alexis, I love you more than anything I have ever loved. You are the one person who really makes me happy." Tears were forming and I couldn't do anything about that. I never broke eye contact with him. "I want you as happy as you have made me, for the rest of your life." He pulled out something, but I didn't see it. I was too lost in his eyes. "Will you marry me?" He looked unsure. How could that be? He lead my eyes with his to the ring. I nearly gasped when I saw it. I had thought about this moment a thousand times when I was younger. I had imagined everything I would say. What I would be wearing. I didn't realize back then that it wouldn't matter. All that matter was him. Not what I was wearing or how beautiful the ring was. There didn't need to be a ring. I loved him. I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady my nerves.

"Yes." I smiled. "I will marry you." His eyes lit up.

I smiled and jumped, when he stood up and nearly took my breathe away as he picked me up and hugged me. He let me down and noticed I was close to the candles on the floor. Remembering that my legs was soaked in gasoline, I moved away quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his arms around me.

"Nowhere." I smiled. "I am staying right here." I hugged him again.

"I love you." He said, before kissing the top of my head.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

A month ago, I had just lost Gram. I was confused, hurt, sad, but now, here I was with Ryan, happy, comfortable and hopeful. I held him tighter. He really did make everything better.


	6. Chapter 6

"It has to be soon." I pleaded.

"What's the big deal if we wait a few more months." He asked, rubbing his hand through his hair. He was getting upset. I sighed and closed my laptop.

"You know what the big deal is. We need to do it soon." He was going to protest, but I decided to cut him off. "Why wait longer than necessary? Do you really want to spend more time not being married?" I slid onto his lap.

"Of course not. I just want everything to be perfect. I want you to have the dream wedding and that's going to take time to plan." I shook my head and tried not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it in.

"What's so funny?" He asked, clearly amused. It took me a few seconds to calm down.

"We could get married today and it would be my dream wedding, because I will be marrying you. I don't need to the dress, flowers, and music. Just you." I laid my head on his chest.

"You would marry me right now? In these clothes?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I would." I said, rubbing his chest.

"Makes sense, not waiting I guess. I love you and want you to be my wife. It doesn't need to be a big wedding. We will need witnesses though."

"Dad, Kate, Espo and Lanie." I listed.

"Sounds perfect." I knew he was smiling.

"So the only question left is when are we doing it?"

"This week, preferably, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, well, how about Sunday?"

"Sunday." I agreed with a smile. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. He put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it.

"So when are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"They already know we are getting married. I don't think they will mind it being so soon."

"True, but that's not what I was talking about. When are we going to tell them?" He asked, again. I knew what he meant.

I sat up and looked at him. "I don't know. I just feel like so many things are happening, so close together. First, Dad and Kate get married and have a baby. Second, Gram passes away and now, well not only are we getting married, but I am pregnant. I don't want to keep it a secret, its just a lot of changes." Ryan rubbed my cheek.

"I know. I also know that this is good news and your dad will be incredibly happy."

"Are you sure about that?" I laughed. "I will tell him a couple weeks after we get married."

"Why not, now?"

"I am a little scared of what he will think." I answered.

"Babe, I think he knows you aren't a virgin."

"Yes, but I would like him to think that we were able to wait until we were married. Also, I want to keep this our secret for a just a little longer." I smiled.

"I like that idea." He placed his hand on my stomach. He already loved our baby.

The night I found out I was pregnant, was a whirlwind. I was scared to death that Ryan wouldn't be happy. I kept thinking he would use it as an excuse to leave me. That he'd tell me he didn't really love me and never did. Obviously, he would never do anything to hurt me. I was just very emotional and preparing for the worse possible outcome. I didn't really have time to actually understand what being pregnant would be like for me. I was more concerned about Ryan's reaction. I remember pacing, crying, rehearsing different ways to break the news. My heart about beat out of my chest when he came through the front door. I sat down and tried to calm myself. When he figured something was wrong I decided to brace myself, for what I thought would be our last night together and showed him the pregnancy test. To my absolute surprise, he nearly took my breath away when he hugged me.

"Were having a baby!" He repeated over and over. I felt like a moron thinking he would react any other way. Being able to focus on myself and not on his reaction. I still wasn't able to believe I was actually pregnant. It felt like I was being pranked. Ryan kept telling me that soon I would be showing and before I knew it and I would be giving birth and there would no prank in that.

We were going to go to a courthouse and get married. Just something small. Dad would object, but I would reign him in. He would want something big and extravagant, like his wedding and that just wasn't me.

"Let's go!" Ryan yelled, outside of the bathroom door. I was getting frustrated.

"I'll be out in a second. It's hard getting ready for a wedding, let alone your own." I called out. I knew we wanted a small wedding, but that wasn't going to stop me form dressing up a little. Of course, a white button up and a black skirt was hardly dressed up, but it was better than sweats.

"Getting cold feet?" He asked.

"No. Are you?" I asked, opening the door. He looked me over.

"No. Of course not." He pulled me close and kissed me. "No butterflies?" He asked.

"You always give butterflies." I smiled. "But I still want to marry you."

Dad, Kate, Espo and Lanie, were all waiting in the hallway. Ryan took a deep breath.

"What?" I whispered.

"Lanie."

"What about her?"

"She looks pissed. Javi did something."

"Who cares? This is our day not theirs." I stated.

He laughed. "That was very bridezilla of you."

"Well I am the bride."

"Yes you are." He raised our interlocked hands and kissed mine.

"Finally!" Dad said, when he saw us. He ran over and hugged me. "Where have you been? We thought you got cold feet." He said, looking at Ryan and I.

"Our feet are warm and it was my fault. I was taking too long getting ready."

Kate came over and gave me a hug. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm good." I assured her.

She nodded.

"So let's get this show on the road." Ryan announced.

We all laughed. This was it. The last time I could call myself Alexis Castle. It felt surreal.

After a very short ceremony, we were married. I never expected to feel so...complete. I wasn't nervous as I envisioned I would on my wedding day. It just felt perfect. Afterwards, I saw both Kate and Lanie wiping away tears. Espo rolled his eyes at Lanie, which earned him a smack on the arm. We went out to eat to celebrate. After dinner, I pulled Lanie to the side to thank her. Of course she had no idea what I meant.

"You said something about how you felt comfortable with Javi and that's how you knew you could be with him forever. It got me thinking and I feel completely safe and comfortable with Ryan. I couldn't imagine life without him." She smiled. "Your talk actually made me realize that marriage isn't scary so, I just wanted to say thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime, Alexis Ryan." She smiled. She was the first one to refer to me by my new last name. I liked it. It seemed, natural.

Kate and Dad left, to go pick up Dylan from Kate's dad. Espo and Lanie left shortly after them. Leaving Ryan and I sitting in the restaurant looking at each other. I don't want to sound like a creeper, which I will, but I could look at him all day and never get tired. He must have felt the same way, cause he didn't break eye contact.

"We should probably go." I said, looking around. The place was dead.

"Yeah, we should." He stood up and held out his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his, getting the same feeling I always got from holding his hand. I wondered if that feel would ever go away. I prayed it wouldn't. While walking out toward our car, he placed walked behind me and put his hands on my stomach and I placed my hands over his. I couldn't believe it. We were married and were going to have a little family in just 9 months. I smiled and hoped this was real and not just a dream. Even if it were a dream, I never wanted to wake up. No reality could beat this.

"I love you." Ryan whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I turned around and his lips found mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Please leave reviews!

Telling my father I was pregnant, was not going to be easy. Would he be happy or think things were happening too fast? Ryan offered to tell him, but this needed to come from me. Part of me knew my dad would support me no matter what. He would always love me unconditionally, but I just couldn't get the thought out of my head, that when I told him, he may be disappointed in me. That was something, I never wanted to do. Maybe he would have thought I would have waited longer. I guess it didn't matter how he reacted, I still needed to tell him. I couldn't keep it secret forever. I wanted Ryan to be with me, when I told him. Kate would keep my dad from freaking out, if he were to react badly. I wanted to tell Kate first, but I couldn't ask her to keep that from my dad when I wasn't sure when I was going to break the news. So I bailed on that idea.

I didn't know how to break it. What could I say? "Dad, this is really good Lasagna, you know what else is good? Babies. Everyone loves babies, right? Since we are on the subject of babies, I'm pregnant." Or should I say it, flat out. "Hey dad! How are you? I'm pregnant." Either way, it was going to be difficult.

Tonight Ryan and I were going to have dinner with Dad and Kate. I figured after dinner would be the best time to tell them. Ryan assured me many times that everything would be fine. That Dad would be on cloud nine once he found out. I agreed to a certain extent, then fear took over.

Regardless, I was happy everyone would know after tonight. Ryan had told Espo, but swore him to secrecy. He undoubtedly told Lanie, but I knew she could keep a secret. Now everyone would know and I could finally stop stressing.

"Its going to be okay. I promise." Ryan whispered, before knock on Dad's door.

"Logically, I know you are right." I said. "I just keep imagining the worse. Its probably best to prepare myself for the worse."

"You don't need to." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. Kate answered the door. "Hey guys, come on in!" She greeted and lead us in. She looked good. She lost almost all the weight she gained during her pregnancy. I wondered if I would gain a lot of weight. Would I be able to lose it? Would Ryan still be attracted to me? I shook my head. I needed to stop doing this. Over analyzing every single thing. It was getting exhausting.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Kate asked. Looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You look different." She smiled at me. I gave Ryan a look. "There's definitely something new." She smiled. Oh my god. Did she know? Okay. Stop it. Stop it. You are making too much out of this.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, changing the subject. It was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Getting dinner ready, in the kitchen." She replied.

"Oh." I said, looking around, suddenly feeling like bolting. Ryan squeezed my hand. I looked over to see him smiling.

"Just stay calm." He whispered in my ear.

Smiled and nodded.

After a great dinner and small talk, I decided it was time to get it over with. I looked over at Ryan and squeezed his hand. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Dad, I have something I want to talk to you about." I said, a bit a shaky.

"Okay. Is everything okay?" He asked, scooting closer to me.

"Yes. I am fine. Everything is fine." I nodded.

"Okay. Well what is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He was my dad there was no way he could ever get really mad a me. I smiled.

"Dad, I.." I hesitated. Come on you can do this. "I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to blurt it out."

"Okay. Go for it."

"I'm pregnant." I choked out and closed my eyes. I was going to brace myself for whatever was coming next. I sighed. Ryan's hand stayed firmly interlocked with mine. It felt like a lifetime since I had spoke. I couldn't take it.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see my dad. He was smiling. I exhaled, loudly. That was a good sign. He wasn't screaming or trying to kill my husband.

"Really?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"You are going to be a grandpa." Ryan said, which caused Dad's smile to widen.

"The world's best grandpa." He corrected him. His eyes went from Ryan back to mine.

"You aren't mad?" I asked, still not sure.

"Mad? How could I be mad about it? I've known for a couple weeks."

"You what?" I asked, not believing it. I looked at Ryan. "You told him?"

He threw up his hand. "I didn't tell him anything. I swear."

"Who told you?" I asked, Dad.

He not so subtly, pointed to Kate. I knew it. How did she know? Suddenly, it hit me.

"Lanie?" I asked her.

"Esposito. He tried to keep it a secret, but it was driving him nuts." She laughed.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I looked at my Dad. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I knew you would tell me when you were ready." He smiled. "Plus, I didn't want to pass up the chance to watch you squirm." He laughed. I didn't know if I should be mad or not. I looked at him, but there was no chance of me getting mad. I was too happy. I didn't need to hide anything from him anymore. I let go of Ryan's hand and practically threw myself to my dad and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. I didn't know why I ever doubted him. He was the best Dad I could have ever wished for.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled, feeling tears forming. "I love you, too." I said, squeezing him tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a little different, but I hope you are happy with it!

"What are you doing up?" Ryan asked, sitting next to me on the couch. He looked at the clock on the stove. "It's almost 4 in the morning. Did you get any sleep?" He was obviously concerned.

"I got some." I nodded. I wasn't sure if thirty minutes could be considered as some sleep, but I didn't want him to know. He would just get worried.

"What woke you up?" He asked, before yawning.

"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to come out here." He nodded. "Go back to sleep. You need sleep." I rubbed his face. He leaned into my hand. He looked really exhausted.

"You sure, you don't want to come back to bed." He asked.

"I'll be fine out here. If I get tired, I'll come back in." I reassured him with a smile.

"Okay." He got and stretched. Before going back into the bedroom, he bent down and kissed me on the forehead and then leaned down and kissed the bulge, that was now my stomach. I wasn't huge, but I was starting to show. "Love you both." He whispered.

I rubbed my stomach. "We love you, too." I smiled.

I heard him get into bed and saw the light turn off. Before too long I could hear his snoring. I let out a sigh of relief.

This was the first time and hopefully the last time he would find me out here. The past couple weeks, had been hell. I was weak all the time from lack of sleep. I got maybe an hour of sleep every night, if I was lucky. I think it was because the pregnancy was progressing. I was also having nightmares, every night. Horrible nightmares. Some not even worth mentioning. Tonight, I had the one that was most common.

I am sitting at home, with our baby. A little girl, who looks just like me. She is asleep in my arms, while I hum to her. The phone rings and I lay he down in her crib to go answer it. When I get to the phone, I get a strange feeling. Like something is wrong. I answer the phone to hear my dad's voice. He is crying.

"Alexis!" He cries out. "Alexis its Ryan! He's been shot!" He sound really horrible.

"What? Is he okay?"

"No. He died!"

I start to cry, determined that its all a lie.

"Alexis! He's dead!" He screams, making it click in my head. I can't believe it. I turn around to check on the baby, who is gone. She's not in the house at all.

At that moment, I would wake up in a cold sweat. I couldn't take much more of it. I needed sleep. Peaceful sleep. The first night I had that nightmare, I wouldn't let Ryan out of my sight. I was never very clingy, but after that horrible nightmare and the other I had became very clingy. I know he noticed a difference. Every time we would watch a movie, instead of his arm being around me, my arms were wrapped around him. I texted him a lot at work. I actually got him in trouble once, because of it. I was never really afraid of Ryan getting hurt, but that after that dream, I started seeing it as a real possibility and couldn't handle losing him.

I wondered if Jenny ever worried about him being a cop. She had to, I guess. I know Dad worried about Kate like crazy, when she would be at work and he would be home, writing.

Just never gave it much thought, maybe because it was too painful.

I was staring off into space, when I saw a light come on.

"Baby, have you moved at all?" I heard him ask.

I shook my head. He came over and sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Come on." He sighed. "You been acting weird, for awhile now and I want to know why."

I was going to tell him it was nothing, until he uttered those words. "Don't lie to me."

I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't want to worry him.

"I..." I started. "I am just having trouble sleeping. That's all." I tried to get away from those eyes, but when I shot up, to head to the kitchen, I realized both of my legs were asleep, after my siting on them for hours. I nearly fell, but Ryan's arms caught me.

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Just weird dreams."

"Weird dreams."

"More like nightmares, but its okay. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? You haven't been getting sleep. Obviously, I should be concerned." Great he was concerned. Just what I didn't want.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Just go to work and I will try and get some sleep."

"Why would you be able to sleep now, if you able to last night?"

I didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

He stayed there for a few moments. He was obviously thinking pretty hard.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." He got up and went into the bedroom. What was he up to? I sat back and put my hands on my stomach. It was becoming a routine. I felt comfortable with my hands there. I think it was out of instinct. A way to protect the precious cargo. Ryan came back out a few minutes later, only he wasn't in his suit. I looked at him, he already knew the question.

"I called in." He stated.

"What? Why?"

"I am stay home today, with you and our baby and I am going to make sure you get sleep."

"No. You can't miss work over something like this."

"Something like this? You aren't getting sleep, that's important to me and it should be important you as well. You need to be at the top of your game for the baby."

"Missing work isn't going to help." I tried to convince him, which I knew was a loss cause.

"I will lay next to you and be there if you wake up and are scared, come on. I'm your husband now, and husbands know best." I looked up at him, to see a grin on his face.

"You wish that were true." I poked him on his side.

"Come on. I'd rather be here with the two of you, than doing paperwork, anyways." He grabbed my hand. "Come on. Try and get some sleep. I'll be next to you, the whole time." I couldn't say no. Not to him.

I sighed. "Okay. Let's go." The worst case scenario was another nightmare. I could deal with it, if he would make him feel at ease to know I would be getting sleep. I went into the bedroom and climbed into the bed. Twenty minutes later, we were in bed. I was sleepy without a doubt. I was using Ryan as a pillow, while he rubbed my stomach. It made me feel calm and surprisingly safe. Ever since the nightmares started I hadn't actually felt safe. I got more scared each time Ryan left to go to work. It wasn't like me. I guess that because I hadn't been myself. Lack of sleep changes you more than you could think. More than that it was the affects for the nightmares. I was scared Ryan would get hurt. I was afraid, something would happen to the baby. It was something that weighed on my mind every single day, but right now, I felt safe. I felt like a was drifting off, but for some odd reason, I kept picturing the damn nightmares. I couldn't stop. I was never going to get sleep. I sighed.

"This isn't working." I told, Ryan.

He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. "Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying."

"Fine." I sat up. "I keep think about those damn nightmares and I can't do anything to take my mind off of them."

"What are the nightmares about?" He asked, causing me to flinch.

"Their really not worth knowing about."

"It might help." He said, sitting up.

"You die." I said, looking down at the comforter.

"What?" He asked.

"In the nightmare, you die. You get shot and die."

He didn't say anything.

"That's not the only one. I have had other ones where our baby gets taken or something goes wrong with the pregnancy. Either way, I just end up alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes. All these bad things happen and here I am alone. All by myself."

"Are you afraid of that?"

"No. I know you would never willingly leave me. I know that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know." I shook my head.

He moved closer to me and pulled me to him. "You are never going to be alone. I am never ever leaving you. You, the baby, and I are going to be fine." He kissed the top of my head. "I will never let anything happen to us. I promise." I knew all of those things.

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Really." He smiled. Just as we were about to kiss, I heard a loud crash. Ryan crashed into me and I fell off the bed. I looked over and saw glass all over the floor. It must have been from the window. I got up to see if Ryan was okay, but when I looked down I saw blood. Blood all over. It was coming from y stomach. I screamed and called for Ryan. He didn't say anything. I got up to see what was going on. I looked over and saw him laying on the bed. He wasn't moving. I walked over to the other side of the bed and saw blood coming from him. I screamed and climbed on the bed. I kept saying his name, but it didn't work. He was gone. He was dead.

I jerked forward, my heart pounding. I looked around to see that the window wasn't broken. I flipped the blankets over and saw no blood coming from me. I sighed. It was all a nightmare. I turned to Ryan to see him sound asleep. I put my hand on his chest and felt him breathing. I couldn't believe it. Even with him here, I was having nightmares. I needed help, maybe from someone with experience. I looked over to find Ryan still asleep. I quietly got out of bed and grabbed my cell off the charger. I looked through my contacts, while walking into the living room. I found the number I needed.

"Alexis? Is everything okay?" A familiar voice, answered.

"No." I replied. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Are you busy? I don't want to interrupt you."

"Nope. I am all ears."

"Okay. Well I have a question I need to ask you. It might be personal."

"We're family. You can ask me anything." I smiled. We were family.

"Well, I remember awhile back when you were pregnant, you told Lanie, that you were having weird dreams. Do you remember them?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well what were they about? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um..Just weird dreams. Like clowns and unicorns." I sighed. "They were really weird. Why?" She asked.

"I have been having these really terrifying dreams, so much, in fact that, I haven't really been getting any sleep."

"How long have you been having them?"

"A few weeks."

"What happens in them?"

"Well, in the most common ones, Ryan gets shot and dies."

"Oh, Alexis, that's terrible."

"In some dreams he leaves and just doesn't come back."

"That would..." I cut her off.

"I know it would never happen. I know that. I just can't stop having the dreams. I wake up, scared and lost." I felt tears forming.

"Well I have heard of women having nightmares during pregnancy." She must have sensed my aggravation. "Maybe there is something more going on. Are there patterns in the dreams?" She asked.

I racked my head. "The only one is that I lose Ryan. I can't keep this up. I can't handle it." I was starting to get a lump in my throat.

"Okay, well maybe there is something to it." She got quiet for a few seconds. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?

"No." I was willing to listen to anything at this point.

"Have you guys..." She hesitated. "been together since you got pregnant?" She asked, clearly feeling awkward.

"No. We haven't had sex. Why?"

"Well, maybe and I am not an expert by any stretch of the imagination, but maybe, the reason you keep having dreams where you and Ryan are apart, is because you are feeling stressed and insecure about you guys not being intimate." She said it like it was a guess. I thought about it. Could it really be that simple? Could I really just feel insecure? I must have been quiet for awhile, because I heard Kate calling my name.

"Are you there?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. That makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yes. I mean, I never thought to think of it that way before."

"Well I am glad, I could help."

"Me too." I said, feeling kind of lame. Why didn't I think of it? I sighed. "So, Kate is it normal to have dreams about things going wrong during pregnancy?" I asked.

Honest to God, I heard her snort. "Alexis, I had those a couple times. They are terrible, but they will fade away. I promise. Once you get further in the pregnancy things like that will become a distant memory."

"Thank god." I felt so relieved.

"I'm glad you called me. If you ever have any questions about anything, you can call me. I will be more than happy to help."

"Thanks. I'm glad I called you too."

"Maybe now you can get some sleep."

"I hope so." I laughed. "Thank you, again."

"No problem. Anytime."

"Bye." I said, feeling much better.

"Bye." She hung up.

I leaned back let out a huge sighed. I couldn't believe how much better I felt. I took some deep breathes and got up.

I rubbed my belly. "Its time to go talk to daddy." I whispered.

I came back in the room and put my phone back on the charger. Ryan squirmed around, but didn't wake up.

"Ryan." I called, but he didn't budge. "Ryan." I tried again. Nothing. I need to think outside of the box. I smiled as I got an idea way, sure to wake him up. I leaned closer to him and pressed my lips against his. It took a few seconds before, I felt his lips move against mine. He sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking a surprised.

"Yes. I just got off the phone with a brilliant person, who helped me with my problems."

"Oh really? How did they do that?"

"By helping my realize what I was really scared of.

"Which is?" He asked, pulling me to him.

"I feel insecure."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Don't worry. Its just that since we found out about the baby, we haven't, you know, had sex, so I think the dreams were just an extension of how I was feeling anxious about it." I hoped it would take it the wrong way.

"You think I don't want you?"

"No. I do. It never crossed my mind, but deep down, I guess it was causing to be insecure."

He sat up and made me lay down. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you are feeling insecure about our sex life, I have the perfect remedy for that." He gave me a wild smirk. I laughed as he kissed my neck. "Get ready, for the best sex of you life. He nipped my neck.

After that, I was finally able to drift to sleep. A long dreamless dream. I didn't have the nightmares after that. I had a few bad ones here and there, but I was able to know that they were normal and that made them easier to blow off. Ryan made sure, I was never insecure about anything again and I was very thankful for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan's POV...

The day started off like any other. I was running down leads and alibis for the case. I was searching for Beckett to let her know our suspect, John Burke's alibis checked out. While walking to her desk, I noticed someone sitting at my desk. At first glace, I expected it to be Alexis, but this woman had blonde hair. I looked over at Beckett, who was looking at me. "Who is it?" I mouthed to her. I couldn't understand what she mouthed back, but the look on her face told me it wasn't good. I walked closer to my desk, having a hunch of who it might be. I sighed.

"Jenny?" I asked, getting her to turn around. She smiled back.

"Hey Kevin. Can we talk?" I wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but maybe talking, would make her leave me alone for good.

"Um..sure. Go wait in the break room, I will be in there in a second."

"Okay." She nodded. I walked over to Beckett's desk.

"Weird, huh?" I asked. Beckett nodded.

"What could she want?"

"I don't know. If she wants me back, that's out of the realm of possibilities."

"It better be." She warned.

"It is." I looked down at the folder in my hand, my memory came back. "Oh yeah, our suspect, Burke, his alibi checked out." I gave her the folder.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I know. I thought it was him too, but his boss said, he was at work from 7AM to 6PM, so he couldn't have left to go across town and kill our vic."

"Alright." She sighed. "Back to the murder board."

"Call Castle, maybe he will have a theory." I smiled.

"Oh yeah and those theories always pan out." Sarcasm came so easy to her. "Jenny's waiting, you remember that, right?"

I nodded. "Not sure, I want to go in there."

"Just go." She ordered. "Its like ripping a band aid off, do it quickly." She got up and walked away. I look over to the break room to see Jenny, sitting down.

"This is just going to suck." I said, walking towards to the room.

I walked in and grabbed a cup of Coffee. I turned around and looked at her. Time to get this over with.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

She took a deep breathe. "I heard you got married."

"You heard correct." I held up my left hand.

She nodded. "I'm very happy for you. I hope this marriage is the one that works for you."

"Thanks." I was shocked. "So is that why you came by?"

"Not the primary reason. I wanted to say I was sorry, for what happened when we last saw each other."

"Jenny, that happened awhile back, you waited until now, to apologize?" I asked.

She looked around. "I heard that you were married and that you were happy and things are going pretty in my life as well, so I figured that I should apologize, before I could talk myself out of it."

I nodded trying to understand. "You want to apologize, since things are going good for the both of us?" I asked.

"Yes. You know how I am superstitious. I think a clear conscious will do me good. It might be good for you as well."

"Okay. Well, I forgive you. Everything worked out for the best, all things considered."

"Really? You forgive me?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I do."

She leaped out of the chair. For a second I thought she was going to hug me, but she didn't.

"Thank you, Kevin. Thank you so much." She looked relieved. I shook my head. That's when I noticed it, for the first time, since she got here.

"You're pregnant?" I asked her.

She smiled and looked down. She grabbed her stomach, just like Alexis did quite frequently.

"Yeah, pretty far along. 7 months to be exact." She clarified.

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah. I'm getting married next June." I was a little taken aback.

"Wow. You're going to be a mom. You always wanted to be a mom."

"Yeah. I couldn't be happier." She smiled.

"Good. I'm happy for you." I smiled. "I'm going to be a dad." As soon as I uttered the words, her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Really?"

"Yeah, any day now."

"That's amazing." She smiled. "How is she? Alexis, I mean."

"Great. She's doing really great." I smiled, remembering this morning and how she was still asleep with a big smile on her face.

"Good." She smiled. "Well I should go. I just wanted to come by and apologize and I did." She nodded grabbing her coat. "It was good seeing you again, Kevin." She said, before walking towards the door.

"It was good seeing you, too." I smiled. It was good seeing her. She was obviously happy and doing well. Why would I be upset about that?

"Bye." She said, before leaving.

I stood there slightly in disbelief, but feeling relieved. At least she didn't want me back. I dumped my coffee down the sink and made my way towards my desk.

"Bro, did I just see who I thought I saw?" Javi asked, coming into the break room.

"Yeah, that was her."

"What'd she want?"

"To apologize."

"Wow. That came out of nowhere." I nodded. "Is she pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah and she's getting married." I added.

"Is it something in the water? Its like everyone is getting married and having kids. Castle and Beckett, you and Alexis..." He was going to continue, but I cut him off.

"You and Lanie."

"No." His eyes almost popped out of his head. "We are engaged. That's it, bro. No marriage or babies." He corrected me.

"Not yet." I slapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Far into the future." He said, following me.

"Whatever you say." I laughed.

"You think she wears the pants, don't you?" He asked, once we sat down at our desks.

"Yes. Lanie wears the pants and everyone knows it. Even you." I smiled. He knew I was right.

He sighed and turned away from me.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I laughed. My cell rang.

"Is that Lanie? I swear that woman can hear everything." I laughed and shook my head.

"It's Castle." I answered the call. "Castle?"

"Hey Ryan? Don't freak out or panic. Everything is okay."

"Castle? What are you talking about?" I asked, grabbing a folder.

"Alexis went into labor." He answered calmly.

"What?" I nearly, dropped the phone.

"I said not freak out. She's fine. She just wants you."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and grabbed my jacket.

"Where's the fire?" Espo called out.

"Alexis is in labor!" I yelled running for the stairs.

"Oh my god!" I heard him call out, behind me. I turned to see him following me.

"It's fine! Stay here!" I nearly fell twice.

"And miss out on seeing that baby? I don't think so."

We both jumped in my car.

"Its best if I drive, Ry." He said. I thought about it and threw him the keys and ran to the passenger side.

He drove in silence, for once. I sighed, wanting to be there already. I was going to be a father soon. I was going to meet my son or daughter. I couldn't believe it.

"Calm down, bro, were almost there." He patted my arm.

"I know. I know." I couldn't stop fidgeting.

About 10 minutes later we were there. All that damn bouncing around in the car and now that we were here, I felt stuck to the ground. Once I walked in there, I would be coming out a father. I felt a little dizzy at the thought of it.

"Come on!" Javi hit my arm, while running by me. He stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"I'm going to be a father, Javi."

He walked over to me. "Don't go getting scared, cause if you even think of running out on them, I will beat the living hell out of you! Now, come on." He grabbed my arm, but I pulled back "Alexis and your baby need you, let's go!" He clapped his hands, causing me to run away from him. He chased me all the way inside and up to waiting room. I saw Castle leaning against a wall, Beckett at his side.

"Everything okay?" I asked, out of breathe.

"You're here! Finally! Alexis has been driving me crazy!"

"She's okay, though, right?" I asked.

"Yes. She just keeps asking for you. Let's go." He walked over to the door.

I turned and gave a small wave to Javi and Beckett.

"Good luck, Bro." I heard Javi call out. I rushed back to the room, following Castle. As soon as we entered the room, I locked eyes with her. My wife. The mother of my child. The love of my life.

"Kev, you're here!" She exhaled. Sweat covered her body. He hair was in a disarray. No trace of make up and she never looked more beautiful.

"Where else would I be?" I asked, walking to her. As soon as I was close enough, she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Being here. Being perfect." She said, pushing through pain.

"You ready for the last push, Alexis?" The Doctor, asked.

She nodded.

I moved closer to her. "Come on, baby, you can do it!" I encouraged her. She groaned through the pushing, only squeezing my hand slightly. I saw the doc, shifting around and before I could say anything, I heard crying. At that moment, my heart jumped. My baby was here. I looked over to Alexis, who was drained. That took everything out of her. I rubbed her hand. It was over. We had our baby. I took a very deep breathe, as I exhaled all my worries, faded away.

Alexis' POV...

I closed my eyes, trying with all my might to block out the pain. Nothing was working. I looked over at Ryan, he was staring at the doctor who had our baby.

"Our the parents ready to meet their daughter?"

"Daughter? I have...I mean we have a daughter?" Ryan, asked over and over.

"Yes, you do." The doctor lifted her up and sat her on top of me. She was so tiny. I couldn't believe she was here. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Mr. Ryan?"

"Yes." I looked slightly away to see Ryan's face. I had never seen that face on him. It was similar to how he looked at me sometimes, but this look had more love. I smiled. He's eyes were focused in on her.

"We're just going to wash her up." The nurse said, lifting her off me. I watched the nurse take her to the other side of the room. Ryan's hand squeezed mine.

"She's here." He said, in disbelief, smiling at me.

"I know. Finally!" I smiled back.

He kissed me. "I love you." He said, before kissing me again.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Ryan. We had a deal, if it was a boy, I named him and if it was a girl, he would name her.

"Well, Dad, what's our daughter's name?" I laughed.

He smiled and thought for a moment.

"Alicia. Her name is Alicia Marie Ryan." He looked at me. I nodded in agreement. That was it. That was our daughter name. I started to cry. Ryan sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, obviously worried.

I nodded. "They are happy tears. I have never been more happy in my life and it is all thanks to you." He gave me a much needed hug.

"I could say that same thing about you." He whispered in my ear.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asked me. I nodded anxiously. She placed her in my eager arms. I sighed. It was a sigh of collective feelings. She was here. She was safe. We were all safe, just as Ryan promised. He was right next to me looking down at our daughter.

We stayed like that for a long time, completely content.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry I have posted in awhile. I have had a lot of personal stuff going on the past week, but that has all settled itself out, so I am currently working on a chapter I hope you will all like. I hope you are still interested in reading my story and haven't given up on it. I am hoping to post the new chapter very soon! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

There were a few good perks, about having a small wedding. It was cheap, stress-free, and it wasn't time consuming. I had always imagined having a big wedding when I was growing up. Spent hours planning it with friends. I had everything planned.

Of course when you are twelve, you don't plan practically. I used to think having a dress that made me feel/look like a princess was everything. I was wrong about everything. I didn't need a dress, flowers, a band, or a big cake. All I needed was my prince charming. I found him and once I found him, I didn't need anything else.

When I think back to my wedding day, it couldn't have been more perfect. Not only was my Dad, Kate, Espo, and Lanie there to celebrate and share that moment with us, but it was also the day, I became, Mrs. Alexis Ryan. I didn't need anything else that day. I just needed Ryan. Some people are different though. They need/want big weddings to symbolize their love. It wasn't my style, I didn't look down on anyone who wanted a special way of remembering their wedding day. However, with that being said, there were some people who only wanted a big wedding, because they loved the attention. If those people were forced to have a small wedding, would they even go through with it? Those types of people, were the ones that bothered me.

Dad and Kate had a big wedding, but I knew if they had to have a small wedding, they would have still gotten married. They loved each other and there was no denying that. Espo and Lanie's wedding could be described the same way. They went big and it was beautiful. They didn't just try and make it memorable for themselves, but for everyone who was there and they didn't disappoint. We were all a little worried Espo would freak out, but he didn't and that was because he knew he loved Lanie. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The whole day, you could see the love they had for each other. That made it special. I was so happy for them. They deserved it. Not everyone's special day could be as special as mine and Ryan's or Dad and Kate's and even Espo and Lanie's. I found that out in the most awkward way possible.

Skye had been one of my closest friends for awhile. Over the last year, we hadn't talked to each other very much. She worked. I worked. Alicia took up most of my time. I couldn't complain though. She was just a baby and her mother. She also needed her daddy. Ryan was the only one who could get to her to sleep. She would be crying in my arms, while I tried to soothe her and then Ryan would come and grab her and she would quiet down, with he hummed lullabies to her. When I would bathe her, Ryan needed to be nearby, because otherwise she would throw horrible fits. I thanked God for him.

With all of my new responsibilities, I had inherited with becoming a mother. I lost track of my social life. I only talked to Ryan, Kate, my Dad and sometimes Espo. He had come over a lot more here recently to hold his little niece. He adored her. She adored him too. Skye and I would only talk twice a month, if we were lucky. I was more than surprised when I got an invitation to her wedding. I mean, I didn't invite her to mine. I was going to opt out, but Ryan convinced to me to go, saying it would be good for me to have fun. I could only have fun if he was with me, so I made him promise to go with me. He was happy about going until I mentioned who the groom was.

"Tyler?" He asked, nearly screaming.

"Yes."

"That Tyler?" He was throwing his hands up.

I nodded.

"She's marrying him?"

"Yeah, they started dating about a year and half a ago." I told him.

He sighed and sat down at the bar stool by our island. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't think it was important. I never talked to him or saw him, so it really didn't matter to me. just like it shouldn't matter to you."

"How can you say that?" I walked over to him, putting my hands on his face.

"I was with him once. I hated every second of it. You would only have a right to be upset if I were in love with him, which I am not. I never was in love with him. You know that. So you have nothing to worry about." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know. I know. It was just a stupid reaction. I know it doesn't make sense, but that guy rubs me that wrong way."

"It does make sense."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you don't need to worry. I am yours not his. For all we know he probably forgot about me."

"Not likely, babe." He pulled me close and kissed me. "You're unforgettable."

"Either way, I am very happily married." I smiled and kissed him. It was true. I was with Ryan and I didn't want anyone else. I never would. I was a little worried, seeing Tyler, but it was just because the last time we saw each other, we had sex. So it might be a little awkward. My main job was going to be keeping Ryan from attacking Tyler. That turned out to be a much bigger job than I thought.

One Week Before the Wedding...

I had just put Alicia down for a nap, when my cell rang. I hurried to answer it. I had spent the last 30 minutes trying to get her to sleep. I wished Ryan could be here, but he was working. Not just now, but a lot over the past weeks, so I had full watch over Alicia and getting her down for naps, seemed to be a challenged every day. I really didn't want her to wake up. I ran, quietly, into the living room and answered my cell.

"Hello?" I answered, quietly, walking further away into the kitchen.

"Hey Alexis. It's me, Skye."

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, grabbing the baby monitor.

"I can't complain really, but I do have a question for you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, Julie, my bridesmaid, just told me, that she won't be in town for my wedding. Something about how her mom is sick, so she is going down to see her and that coincides with my wedding day."

"Okay." I said, confused. "I'm not sure what the question is."

"I was wondering if you could take her spot."

"You want me to be your bridesmaid?" I wasn't expecting that. "Yes. I would. I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor, but Kylie, begged me."

"Well she is your sister. It makes sense."

"So? Will you be my bridesmaid? I have everything you will need. You and Julie are around the same size, so the dress should fit." I looked around, trying to figure out that to do. Would it be weird? Should I say yes?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I would really love it. We don't talk all that often and I haven't seen you in a long time. I would love it, if you would be apart of my wedding." I shifted around.

"Okay. I will do it."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much, Alexis! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"No problem. So what do I need to do?"

"Wednesday, we are having a final fitting. Again, I am pretty sure you and Julie are the same size, the dress should fit."

"Okay. Just text me the information, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Alexis." I smiled.

"You are welcome. Bye, Skye."

"Bye." She hung up.

Well that wasn't something I wasn't expecting. I wondered what Ryan would think.

The Day of the Wedding...

"Oh my god, Alexis. You look beautiful!" Skye said, walking up behind me. I was looking at myself in the mirror. "I knew you would look great in Green!" I smiled.

"It's really a beautiful dress, but.." I turned around to face her. "it is nothing compared to yours." I smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "Where is your husband?" She asked, grabbing a bobby pin and pulling back some hair that had become loose.

"Working, but he promised to be here before the ceremony."

"Good. I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah. I think you will like him."

"Skye, my hair isn't cooperating with me!" Kylie yelled, from across the room. Skye sighed.

"You would think it wad her wedding day." She laughed as she walked over to her.

I grabbed my phone and texted Ryan.

Please tell me, you are coming. I sent it and turned back to the mirror.

The dress was very beautiful. I loved it. It was very comfortable. I wore my hair half way up. It was in loose curls. My make up was light. I was surprised I fit into the dress at all. When I first saw it, I thought it looked way too small for me. Apparently, I had lost more weight after my pregnancy than I originally thought. I would ask Ryan, but his only reply was that I looked gorgeous.

I will be there as soon as I can get there. I should be able to head out of here in like an hour. I sighed and hoped he would get here soon.

"Okay. I think I am ready." Skye announced. We all nodded and walked out of the room and entered the hallway. Down the hall I saw Dad and Beckett. My eyes locked with them. I smiled at Kate. She smiled back and poked my dad in the side, to get his attention. He looked at me and I swear I saw his mouth drop a little. I smiled and waved. They waved back.

"You look amazing." My dad mouthed to me.

"Thank you." I mouthed back.

All during the ceremony, I was tempted to look for Ryan. I did a few times and didn't see him. I was kind of bummed, but I knew his job was more important than coming to a wedding. Skye looked great and cried a little through her vows. Tyler, for the most part, looked bored. It was terrible seeing him lack so much joy, emotion and love. I felt so bad for Skye. Her happiest day, was brought down, because he kept looking anywhere, but at her. After, the ceremony, we went back into the hallway and I waited for my Dad and Beckett to come through the door. When I saw my dad come out, I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, sweetie!" He said, eagerly, hugging me back.

"You looked beautiful up there." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. It had been weeks since I last saw him. I never planned to go that long without seeing him, but I had been busy and so had he. I looked over and smiled at Beckett.

"Ry, should be here soon, he texted me twenty minutes ago, letting me know he was leaving work." She must have knew I was thinking about him. "He and Javi were buried in paperwork, today." She explained.

Were all in the reception hall, watching Skye and Tyler dance their first dance. Ben, who was Tyler's best man came over and asked if I wanted to dance. I shrugged and agreed. We were dancing around, for awhile, until Skye asked if she could cut in, which meant I would have to dance with Tyler. He went to grab my hand, but I backed away.

"I'm thirsty, I am going to get something to drink." I tried to be polite, but I was mad at him for the way he acted today. Skye loved him and he looked at her with a blank stare.

He jumped at the chance to follow me. I walked down the hall to get a bottle of water. Tyler came up behind me, which made my skin crawl. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"Acting like what? I am thirsty."

"You acted like I had a disease out there." He pointed his finger at me.

"I don't want to dance with you okay, is that a crime?"

"Why not?"

"You humiliated Skye today and don't even act clueless, because I know she has already talked to you about it."

"I didn't humiliate her."

"What time she was reading her vows, you wouldn't even look at her."

"I was looking at you. I thought you would be flattered."

"Flattered?" I asked, almost laughing. What was wrong with him? "Flattered. Why would I be flattered about you looking at me?"

"What are you talking about?" "Tyler, I'm married and I don't like you in anyway, so can we please drop this and get back out there?" I asked, walking past him. I felt a little at ease walking away, until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I tired to pull away from him.

"You might be married, but I know you want me?"

"No, I don't." I tried to pull away again, but couldn't. He moved me against the wall and put his hand on my mouth. I tried to squirm free and scream, but I couldn't. He was too strong. He put his other hand on my leg and tried to move his hand up my dress. I closed my eyes, when I felt his hand touch my leg and moved up. About a second later, his hands were no longer on me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ryan punch Tyler.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm thinking this will be my last chapter. I feel it is reaching a dead end. I want to thank everyone who read and left comments! I really appreciated it! Thanks and enjoy!

I felt two hands grab me and pull me away from the scene that was unraveling. I saw Beckett and two other people running towards Ryan and Tyler. I wanted to stay, but Dad kept pulling me until were in an empty hallway. I wanted to stay. I knew Ryan and Tyler shouldn't be fighting, but part of me wanted to see Ryan beat Tyler's ass.

"What happened, Alexis?" My dad asked. I tried to get my brain to slow down and focus. I shook my head.

"Tyler was just being a complete asshole and Ryan saw it, and I guess he lost it." I said, trying to get passed him, but he wouldn't let me.

"What did he do?" Dad asked. He had to be kidding. Like I was going to tell him.

"Dad it's really embarrassing. I'd rather not tell you."

"Honey, it's me. You can tell me anything."

"I don't know. He just had his hand somewhere it shouldn't have been." I looked down. This was so embarrassing.

"Alexis?" I heard. I turned to see Skye.

"Skye?"

"What's going on?" She asked. Oh great. This was going to be terrible.

"Uh, maybe we should talk somewhere, where we can be alone." I said.

"What happened with Tyler?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'll explain everything, can we just talk somewhere alone?" I was begging at this point.

"Sure." She said, obviously mad. She was going to hate me.

I walked down the hallway and saw Beckett talking to Ryan. I wanted to go see him, but I needed to talk to Skye. We went back to the dressing room, where I confessed everything.

"He did that?" She asked, in tears. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Skye." I said, not knowing what else to say.

She burst out in tears. "I should have known." She sobbed.

"What?"

She wiped her eyes. "Tyler isn't exactly the best guy." She said, wiping her eyes. "You know, Katie Daniels?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Tyler cheated on me with her."

"What? When?" It wasn't surprising, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"About three weeks after we started dating." She replied, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I shook my head.

"Wow. I'm sorry. That's really terrible."

"I should have left him, but he apologized like a thousand times and I thought he was sincere." Why did people always seem to find the wrong person.

"Why can't they just invent something, so you could check and see if someone is a complete dick?" I hadn't meant to say it out loud. She laughed a little.

"I wish. I just got so caught up in planning the wedding that I overlooked how bad things were between Tyler and I."

I felt bad for her. Skye, was a sweet, sometimes naïve girl, but she was also smart. She deserved someone better than Tyler. Hell, anyone deserved better than Tyler.

"So your husband is the one who punched Tyler?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be him." I let out a small laughed.

"I hope he punched him really hard." I turned and laughed at her.

"Me too." She laughed along with me.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you?"

"Hey, that's not your fault. That was all Tyler. You have no reason to apologize to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"Well that marriage almost lasted an hour. What am I going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I wish I could help."

"It's okay." She stood up and finished wiping her eyes. "I should get out there." She pointed to the door.

"Yeah." I stood up. She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back. She backed away and smiled. I didn't know how, but I knew she would be okay. After all she was in love with the wedding, not Tyler.

"Call me later, okay?" I asked.

"I will." She said, before leaving the room. I was alone. For the first time, since Tyler, basically attacked me.

I couldn't believe it, but Ryan had been right from the beginning not to trust Tyler. I should have listened to him. Why did I always think I knew best? I should have known. I always knew Tyler was a creep, but I really didn't think he would take it that far.

I heard a knock on the door. I looked over to see Ryan peeking in. As soon as he saw me, he quickly closed the door and walked over to me. We didn't say anything. He just pulled me close to him and held me. He was being so sweet, after I told him not to worry. I didn't deserve him being sweet to me. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I really didn't want him to see me cry. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He squeezed me tighter. I wanted to say thank you, but I couldn't find my voice. I exhaled, feeling a little more at ease. I pulled back and looked at him. He didn't look hurt at all.

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen?" I asked, not wanting to have an awkward conversation.

"Are you okay?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands. I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise." I rubbed his face. He looked worried. "Thanks for punching him." I said, softly. He smiled.

"I took a lot of pleasure in that punch." He admitted.

"Good." I smiled. "He deserved it. I should have listened to you. You didn't trust him and I shouldn't have trusted him either."

"It's not your fault. He was a..." He stopped trying to find a good name.

"Dick?" I suggested. "As good a word as any." He smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I promise. I wasn't hurt." I looked up at him. "Thanks to you."

"I should have been here earlier."

"Stop. We aren't going to get anywhere. We are just going to keep taking the blame. Let's just put all the blame on Tyler. Deal?" I asked.

He sighed. "You're right." He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me closer. "You're always right." He said, before bending down to kiss me. "Want to go home?"

"Already? I only got to punch one person."

"That was enough." He grabbed my hand. "Before we go home, lets go get our daughter." I smiled and nodded.

While walking out, we found Dad and Beckett. Dad was worried and kept asking if I was okay. I just kept nodding, trying to reassure him. Ryan and I were finally able to get him calmed down. We were finally able to leave after that. After I put my seatbelt on, I looked over to find Ryan's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked. "You look gorgeous." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Mad we didn't have a big wedding?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding? That was a nightmare."

"Well that was just one wedding." He pointed out.

"I loved our wedding. It was perfect and I don't think a big wedding could make that day any better than it was."

"Wow. I picked a keeper." He winked and started the car.

"So did I." I reached over and grabbed his hand. It had been almost 4 years since I met Ryan and I loved him more and more everyday. He had made me feel so special since we started dating and even before that. After everything we had been through, he could still give me butterflies, just by smiling at me. I almost lost him and I was going to do whatever I had to do, so I would never lose him again. He was like my lifeline. I couldn't live without him. Not now.

We drove over to Espo and Lanie's and picked up, Alicia.

"Was she okay?" I asked, Lanie.

"Are you kidding me? She was an angel."

I smiled and put her in the car seat.

"When are you going to have a little one running around?" Ryan asked. Espo, nearly spilled his drink.

"Hold it, bro. Just because you love being a dad, doesn't mean we all have to jump in that arena."

"You're such a romantic, Javi." Lanie teased.

Alicia started to yawn. "Well we should get her home." Ryan said, walking over to pick her up.

"See, if you didn't have her, you could stay here and play video games with me." Espo stated.

"I wouldn't trade her, for all the video games in that world." Ryan smiled and picked up the car seat. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded.

Once we were home and got Alicia down for the night, I took a shower. I knew I wouldn't feel normal until I did. Skye said, we could keep the dresses, but I was going to return it. It lost its special look, in my eyes.

I climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. It didn't take long, for two arms to wrap around me. I smiled, as he kissed my neck. "So, I have a question, for you." He whispered, between kisses to my neck.

"What's that?" I turned around to face him.

"How would you feel if I said, I wanted to have a another baby?" He asked, pushing my hair, out of my face.

"You want another baby?" I asked, more surprised than anything.

"I want a lot of babies." He smiled. "Don't you?" He asked. How could he even ask. We had the perfect child. I could see having more.

"Yeah. Of course, I love Alicia and I know that I have a lot more love to give."

"Well, maybe you could use some of that love on me." He said. pulling me on top of him.

"Always." I smiled, before I bent down to kiss him.

"So we are doing this?" He asked, excited. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, we're gonna have another baby."

"Oh my god. I love you." He said, before pulling my face to his.

"I love you, too." I closed my eyes and smiled. Knowing our life was about to change again, it didn't scare me, because I knew I had him right by my side.


End file.
